lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Johanson Hawkes
Johanson Hawkes is the son of Jamis, and Katylnn Hawkes making her a member of House Hawkes. Johanas is known for his being the commander in the army of the Kingdom of Alcase, and in this position he has worked tirelessly to defend the Kingdom from all of its threats. Johanson Hawkes has two siblings in the form of Bethany, and Naida of whome his sister Bethany Hawkes is a member of his love interest Leliana Orsinio's ranger batalion, while his brother Naida was a ranger in the south but he went missing during the period before the Battle of Iron Peaks. On top of his history in the military he has been involved in torchered love affair with the princess of Alcase Leliana Orsinio since the two of them were young teenagers. Johanas was born a member of House Hawkes which historically has been a fringe house when it comes to kingdom wide power but their power base in the northern city of Nethergarden has allowed them to maintain a steady influence throughout their history. Johanas showed early in his life that he had a very keen mind for violence, but on top of this dramatic skill in fighting he showed that he was capable of leading men quite brilliantly. As a young man this would not define it was instead his relationship with Leliana Orsinio that would come to determine the person that he was throughout his days. With Leliana he became a boy that lusted after a women he could never have, and this want built up in him to such levels that he couldn't focus around her and since she was a trusted member of the royal family she was always around. This behavior scared his family and thus they had his brother Naiden come and talk to him, and when they were done Johanson relized that he had to get away from the situation or elce he was going to find himself with his head gone. He attempted to find the words to tell Leliana goodbye but he could never completely capture how he felt for her so in a cowerdly moment he simply left without saying goodbye. He would again enter her world as his power led him to be crowned the leader of the Northern Army which was an immense honor and made him the youngest army commander in the history of the Kingdom of Alcase. The two would once again become intimate during this time, and once again their behavior together compromised the other, and Johanson was forced to leave again, but this time he had made a permenent mistake as Leliana was pregnant with his child. He didn't know this and thus he went north and was constantly forced to battle bands of Lowlands troops heading south under orders from their elector count to raid and pillage. History Early History Johanas was born a member of House Hawkes which historically has been a fringe house when it comes to kingdom wide power but their power base in the northern city of Nethergarden has allowed them to maintain a steady influence throughout their history. Johanas showed early in his life that he had a very keen mind for violence, but on top of this dramatic skill in fighting he showed that he was capable of leading men quite brilliantly. Leliana Orsinio As a young man this would not define it was instead his relationship with Leliana Orsinio that would come to determine the person that he was throughout his days. With Leliana he became a boy that lusted after a women he could never have, and this want built up in him to such levels that he couldn't focus around her and since she was a trusted member of the royal family she was always around. This behavior scared his family and thus they had his brother Naiden come and talk to him, and when they were done Johanson relized that he had to get away from the situation or elce he was going to find himself with his head gone. He attempted to find the words to tell Leliana goodbye but he could never completely capture how he felt for her so in a cowerdly moment he simply left without saying goodbye. Command of the Third Army He would again enter her world as his power led him to be crowned the leader of the Northern Army which was an immense honor and made him the youngest army commander in the history of the Kingdom of Alcase. The two would once again become intimate during this time, and once again their behavior together compromised the other, and Johanson was forced to leave again, but this time he had made a permenent mistake as Leliana was pregnant with his child. He didn't know this and thus he went north and was constantly forced to battle bands of Lowlands troops heading south under orders from their elector count to raid and pillage. Battle of Iron Peaks The Battle of Iron Peak was a battle fought between a rampaging Orc army and the city of Obernie. The Orcs had already destoryed two towns west of Obernie, and three armies of Alcase were heading towards Obernie to reinforce the city, but before they could arrive the Orcs attacked the city in full force. The defenders of the city held strong and managed to hold off the orcs for three days, and on the fourth day the first army arrived commanded by the Ranger Leliana Orsinio. Leliana had the smallest of the three armies, and because of this she was forced to use delaying tactics against the Orcs in order to buy more time. A combination of valiant defence of the city, and effective hit and run attacks by Lelian's rangers managed to delay the Orcs for another two days, and on the seventh day the army of Johanson Hawkes arrived. Leliana Orsinio Letters Weerhousen Main Article : Weerhousen Civil War in Alcase Main Article : Civil War in Alcase Relationships Leliana Orsinio See Also : Leliana Orsinio Johanson Hawkes is the leader of the Sons of Alcase which is one of the larger armies of the Kingdom of Alcase, and he and Leliana first met eachother during the Battle of Iron Peak. During the Battle the two would combine their forces and worked together brilliantly. After the battle the two would be overcome with emotions over the battle and sucumbed to temptation. Following this Leliana took her batallion and left the city without saying anything to Johanson. The two havn't spoken since this point, and Hawkes isn't prepared to end their relationship so he has been sending her letters proclaiming his love for her. Even though she wants to send a responce she feels that her obligation to the Kingdom is more important then following her heart. Category:People of Alcase Category:Burgundian Category:People Category:Human Category:House Hawkes Category:Knight Category:Dragon Knight